Object (Heavy Object)
Object are vehicles that features in Heavy Object. History Object (オブジェクト Obujekuto) were large powerful war machines that were created by humans on Earth. Their exact origin was not known except that they were first developed by an island nation who built the first Object. It was deployed into the field where records stated that it survived the combined firepower of 14 allied nations armed forces in a surprise attack. Despite this onslaught, it was able to able to eliminate the threat despite a nuclear strike launched against it that melted half of the Object. In the aftermath, the island nation's top secret information relating to the construction of the Objects was stolen and this data as distributed around the world. Thus, in time, further imitation Objects were created with conflict changing on a global level as the end of the nuclear age came to pass. In the first half of the 21st century, the world changed as the United Nations broke down into a million pieces. This resulted in a constant state of tension with many small scale conflicts as countries fought one another. War became more straight forward in this era as knowing the quantity and quality of an enemy Object was enough to determine the outcome. Thus, enemies with more Objects could see party's surrendering as they saw it impossible to win against superior Object numbers. As such, countries with the most Objects were considered the most powerful and creating a system of balance. Councillor Flide grew threatened by Qwenther and Havia's growing success against Objects as it showed the giant war machines were not invincible. This meant these successes against Objects showed that infantry could take on these gigantic vehicles and destroy them. Flide believed it encouraged terrorists and resistance forces into believing that they could fight against Objects thus breaking the balance between nations. This saw the Councillor secretly be involved in the events surrounding the Oceanian military where a half gen Object was threatened to be deployed. Overview In appearance, Objects were massive vessels that came in a variety of shapes and forms. These craft weighed over 200,000 tonnes that meant they could not be deployed in unstable locations such as the Antarctic. As Heavy Objects had both massive firepower and extremely touch armor it meant victory depended on who had the best position with two foes vying for advantage. Due to these tactics, Objects had high speed mobility despite their large bulk. The only way an Object was able to destroy another Object was by penetrating its armor by repeated multiple strikes at the same location. Movement was achieved through an electro-static levitation drive allowing to pull 300 clicks an hour. The weight of a standard regular Object was astonishingly heavy. It was said that the one aspect of these vehicles that could not be disguised was the noise of their engines. When an Object took evasive action, it was not dodging the actual mortar rounds fired but analysed the aiming process in preparatory manoeuvres in order to pre-emptively evade the attack. Objects did not require the use of traditional fuel sources such as crude oil. To power the machine, the power output rating was generated by the JP Level MHD Power Reactor that required a foundation to be mounted on. Some custom models of Objects were sometimes equipped with additional power reactors. Power reactors were capable of being detected by satellite that could determine the power signature. When Objects were being built, it was standard practice to test them with a trial reactor to test them out. Their destructive potential was equivalent to a 200 kiloton bomb and able to destroy entire armies along with other Objects. Other forms of power technology included the plug system used by the Intelligence Union operated whilst another was by raising the core temperature of the Object power reactor through an electrical booster. Ordinarily, if given surplus power an Object was built to discharge the energy externally. They were equipped with over one hundred guns but the only ones able to damage another Object was through those few classified as main guns. Due to their power, the main guns were the one thing that could not be shielded with thick armor. Thus, the main guns could be taken out with a few direct hits or just a close range strike. Hitting those main guns was noted to not be an easy feat but certain Objects had an advantage for such tactics. As such, they had a range of weapons that included plasma cannons. The weapons of an Object were so powerful that infantry were killed by the shockwave during the weapon fire. Other armaments could include primary weapons such as anti-personnel lasers or armor shredding physical rounds. For close quarter combat, armaments included serial swift B gatling guns that lacked precision of long range artillery. Another weapon used by some Objects was Coilguns. There were various generation of Objects that included: *'Half Generation' : *'First Generation' : *'Second Generation' : Elites suffered from the inertial g-forces for pushing the Objects mass through such high mobility manoeuvres. As such, the pilots could face fatigue that prevented them from mobilising quickly. Their pressure resistant suits were designed to restrict blood flow to the legs making them numb in order to prevent loss of circulation to the brain. Heat built up in their bodies during combat forcing the pilots to remove their suits afterwards whereupon they sprayed their bare skin with a coolant. One system in the machine was the Safeguard Device that was used to protect classified material. As Objects were veritable treasure trove of classified materials meant that the safeguard was an auto self-destruct function. Various sensors were used to detect if the Object was compromised whereupon the Safeguard Device was activated to protect them. When activated, the pilot Elite was capable of disarming it though it required the attention of the person this distracting them. Certain Objects were noted to be able to make use of a stealth device that made them invisible from detection on scanning systems. Base camps provided regular maintenance for their designated Objects and a lack of maintenance can see them grinding to a halt as a result. Aircraft carriers also provided a supporting role for Object as the use of fighter jets had stopped with the vessels being re-tasked with offering maintenance to these vehicles. Warfare changed that led to combat being determined between two Objects. The destruction of an Object led to the losing side being given radio codes as a signal for the white flag of surrender to their opponents. Though this was the case, such a rule was an unwritten one and technically was not law or part of any convention. As such, it was possible for a victorious Object to continue their attack and wiping out their for despite the enemy surrendering. Due to Objects, war had become an abstract concept to the point that it was like people had forgotten what it meant. Objects were not just tools but considered terrifying monsters on the field. Some claimed that Objects were not invincible and that such things were built by man and similarly could be destroyed by man. Known Objects *'Baby Magnum' : *'Water Strider' : an unusual model with a custom design build with four legs and though its massive body put a lot of strain on its legs the design allowed it to manoeuvre in nearly any terrain. It's design meant that a lot of strain was put on the legs and the Object doubled back to base twice a day for maintenance. *'Tricore' : a super-heavy class of massive size triple the weight of other Objects that was presumed to belong to the Intelligence Union that was equipped with three power reactors and had the capacity to drill for oil. It operated on the western coast of Africa and selling it to terrorists. The massive size of this Object meant it contained its own maintenance bay on-board to continue its operations along with storage tanks for oils and infantry to provide security. It was built for naval warfare and had the power reserves to fire indiscriminately. *'Rush' : *'Exact Javelin' : a 2nd Gen whose main gun perfectly concealed it's strategic movements with a randomising algorithm and warped light with polarising wires to hide its shots. Thus, it was believed that no Object could evade the weapon fire of the Exact Javelin. *'Bright Hopper' : a 2nd Gen ground combat unit rumoured to be more powerful than three Baby Magnums with it maintaining a constant high speed of 700-800 clicks per hour and as a specialised Object it was armed completely with lasers as main weapons. It struck at super-high speeds firing barrages of multi-size lasers at its opponents legs to completely incapacitate them before finishing them off with one high output laser shot from its main guns. Notes *Objects served as a primary concept in the Heavy Object setting. Appearances *''Heavy Object'': External Links *Heavy Object Wiki Entry Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object